Metroid: Wacked Out Mission
by Mikenator
Summary: It's about me meeting Samus in a bizzare way and a dragon wanting a certain secret of mine. Takes place after Echoes just so ya know. CHAPTER 12 IS UP! Pleeeeeease review. No reviews, no update. Over 3,500 HITS.
1. The Portal

This is my first fanfic. So don't hold up on the comments so I can make any changes.

It's technically about me meeting Samus in a bizarre way. P.S. – I didn't really do this do my Gamecube. Just for the story.

---------------

"God dammit not again! That's like the fifth time now! This book is not helping at all." Once again, average 15 year old Michael Trimarchi was getting his ass kicked by Meta-Ridley in Metroid Prime. (I still can't get past him.) He was even using the official guide book for it but it wasn't helping at all. Getting very angry, he threw the book at his wall which made quite a loud THUD. (Yeah, I get into the game that much.)

"I know just exactly what to do with you." He was home alone so he did whatever he wanted. . He took his Gamecube and detached all the cables and took the console and guide book into his garage. He then took his dad's spare car battery and some jumper cables so he could fry the poor thing. Mike was quite acquainted with electrical devices so he knew what he was doing. He brought the book just to torch it afterwards. He was about to complete the circuit. He hadn't thought about the Metroid Game still in the console.

BIG MISTAKE.

As he completed the circuit, it gave a loud jolt to the Gamecube then stopped.

Mike starred at the smoking box of circuitry and said, "Hmm, well that wasn't very satisfying!" Then with out warning the Gamecube started to surge a purple electric field around it. "NOW THAT"S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

To Mike's surprise the ejector door popped up, revealing one extremely fast-spinning game disc. It was conjuring up so much energy, he could smell it burning. Then a purple ball of what looked like pure energy floated about 3 feet into the air and exploded into a portal about 5 feet in diameter.

Mike was puzzled, shocked, and excited at the same time. "Hmm . . . to jump into the portal or not jump into the portal?"

---------------

Well I think that's all I'm gonna write now.

Make sure you review.


	2. Through the Portal and Into Trouble

It's only been a few days so I hope this chapter came out better than the last.

Hope you enjoy it.

---------------

Chapter 2: Through the Portal and Into Trouble

"Hmm . . . to jump into the portal or not jump into the portal?" , Mike said.

Before he made his decision he wanted to take his game out of the Gamecube before it was nothing more than a melted blob of plastic. He reached out to touch the disc only to get a painful burn and a loud yelp. He took one of his dad's pliers and gently popped it out of the console. He blew on it until it was cool enough to touch and put it in his back pocket.

"Now let's see here, my parents and sister won't be home for a few more hours, and I have a portal of some sort in front of me that can either be some rift or a black hole that'll crush me atom by atom in nanoseconds once I enter it.", He did have homework that he had to do, and since his Gamecube was fried he had nothing to play. He thought about his decision for a few seconds until he noticed the portal slowly shrinking. "Well that answers my question." , He dove into the portal right before it closed.

What he experienced next was some psychedelic ride through space. Pretty close to what happens to Samus when she passes through Light and Dark Aether in MP2. His watch had stopped and he felt an extreme pressure on his whole body. He looked at his hand in horror as it was flattening out like a pancake, then he realized that his torso had looked like it had been stretched out a mile long. At the speeds he was traveling he knew he was doing way over light speed. He knew what was happening. He learned it in science class. It was called gravitational collapse. That's when something is traveling so fast it can't hold its structural formation and collapses within itself; also, the back half of the object is stretched to impossible proportions as it fails to keep up with the speed of the front half. Now what was left is for his body to be crush into itself millions of times smaller than a grain of dust. But it never came. He started slowing down. His lower half had finally caught up with him and was relieved that his body had reformatted itself. He had also noticed that his watch had started back up again. Now he was falling at regular gravity speed and saw something at the end of the rift. It looked like to be a gray metal floor or something. He didn't realize this until he had slammed head first into it knocking him unconscious.

---------------

"Status report ensign", a space pirate corporal barked at a cadet.

"It seems that some dimensional rift of some sort had opened in sector 7, spewed something out, and vanished. The being seems to be humanoid according to the scanners and is still alive, though it seemed to have been knocked out when it exited the rift. Life signs seem to be stable. Shall I inform the commander?"

"At once cadet, this person could be the genius he's been looking for. If this thing can produce an interdemensional rift then it could be of some use to us. Go call trooper 67 and 68 to scout it out; tell them to use stun if it regains consciousness. We are so gonna get raises for this!"

"What are you talking about corporal, you know we don't get paid."

"Ensign, shut up and get 67 and 68 to retrieve that being."

"Yes sir", said the frightened cadet.

---------------

"Man, it's about time we got called down to do something. Those monitors were starting to hypnotize me." said 67.

"I know what ya mean. I haven't slept in days all for just at some damn computer screen. Say what did we get called down for again," questioned 68

"We're suppose to retrieve some humanoid that fell through a rift or something in Sector 7."

"Well at least we're doing something, you think they'd give us brakes or something?"

"I know, I think I'm gonna join the Union and try to stop this." , stated 67.

"Don't you remember the last guy who tried that, he was vaporized in his sleep." 68 said eerily.

"Oh, your right. Come to think of it, we don't even have a Union." 67 remembering.

"Maybe you can just write an angry letter, but I think you'll get vaporized just the same."

"Well here's Sector 7." 67 said as he opened the door.

When they entered, they stared at an unconscious Mike on the cold metal floor.

"Oh great, it's a human. Figures right? We finally get some target practice and they want us to take it to the detention level alive! THIS SUCKS!" yelled 68.

"Aw man."

"Hey maybe we can punch it a couple times just to make it look like it put up a fight."

"Nah they'd know. They always know." 67 whispered like they were being watched by cameras that were watching they're every move.

"Oh well, let's drag this thing to the detention level."

Just then Mike woke up rubbing his head.

The space pirates didn't move since Mike hadn't seen them yet.

"Uh oh, it's awake."

"Shh, if he gets up we could hit him a couple of times until he gets knocked out." ,suggested 67

"Good call."

Once Mike had regained himself, he stood up, "Jesus, that was one hell of a ride."

He examined his surroundings in front of him and instantly had it, "Wow, this looks a lot like the space pirate frigate in the game, except real." Just then he realized something was behind him. He turned around and there stood two space pirate troopers roughly about 7 feet high staring back at him. He only stuttered, "Sp . . . sp . . . space . . . p . . . p . . . pirates," before he passed out in shock.

"Wow, awkwaaaard" said 67.

68 gave Mike a quick kick and said, "Well our work here is done. Let's get him to the detention level."

"Yes, but let's do it real slow like so we don't have to stare at monitors for a little while longer."

"I'm with ya there."

---------------

Well there's chapter 2 for ya. Don't forget to review.

Coming up in chapter 3: the pirates take Mike to the detention cell.

What happens when he wakes up?

Who is this "the commander"?

Where's Samus?

And why doesn't 67 just write a complaint letter.

All (and when I say "all" I mean "most") of these answers will be well . . . answered next time on Metroid: Wacked Out Misdion.


	3. The Hunter Arrives and the Interrogation

Now here's chapter 3 of Metroid: Wacked Out Mission

---------------

Chapter 3: The Hunter Arrives and the Interrogation

"Samus we are approaching the space pirate frigate now. I advice you get ready for departure", Adam, Samus's ship computer said. He was the copied mind of Samus's old CO. She hated taking orders from it, but she always felt like that she needed him.

"Alright, Adam. Before we dock, scan the whole place so we know what we're up against." She said.

"And when you mean "we" you mean "you" right?", Samus assured him with a quick nod. "Alright then let's see here. Ok, there are approximately 40 pirates, all troopers and engineers, some small life readings which are probably parasites, and . . . . . hello what's this?"

"What is it Adam", Samus said a little concerned.

"It seems there are two irregular life forms. I should be able to make them out." Samus impatiently waited for his reply. "Ah here we go. The larger of the two seems to have a dragon-like form to it and . . . . .", he didn't have time to finish before Samus yelled. "What! Ridey! Not him again! Doesn't he ever get the hint. That's like what the 1 . . 2. . 3rd time he regenerated himself! Ah no matter, I'll just kick his ass just like the last 3 times."

"You didn't let me finish. The other life form seems to be a . . . HUMAN! Samus was speechless for a few reasons: 1- How did a human get on a space pirate frigate, 2- How was Ridley there, and 3- Why didn't Ridley kill him already?

"Have you located they're exact position."

"Yes, they're on the detention level. I'm downloading they're position onto your map now. Your mission is to eliminate the space pirates and Ridley, rescue the human, and blow up this place if you want. Any objections, Lady?"

"Hmmm . . . kill pirates, kick Ridley's ass, rescue something, and blow up something. Sounds alot like when Ridley stole the metroid hatchling."

They had just landed when Samus finished putting on here suit. She exited her ship like how she usually does: a jump with like 10 or so front flips and a dismount.

---------------

"Sir he's coming to."

"Good, very good." Said a dark voice.

"Mmm . . . ugh, what? Ow my head." Mike said in a drunken tone. He wasn't completely awake just conscious now. He was still groggy when he hit his head on the floor. When he opened his eyes he felt metal on his back. Looking up he saw a low metal ceiling about 7 feet high. He looked to his left, he saw a metal wall resembling the ceiling. To his right, he saw a transparent blue wall obviously a force field; but what he saw he wish he hadn't. "Oh great first space pirates now I got a pterodactyl in front of me. This day just keeps getting better." He was still 'out of it' so he didn't know who he was talking to.

"How dare you think I'm that prehistoric beast," the thing said angrily. "I am Ridley, space dragon and commander of the space pirates you pathetic human."

"Wait, wait, hold on, it's coming to me, it's on the tip of my tongue." Ridley was growing impatient with him. "Oh yeah I remember now," finally ,"you're that asshole that keeps killing me. You suck. Oh man my head hurts."

"There better be something wrong with him because if he meant it I'm gonna kill him right here and know." The enraged dragon said to a pirate medic.

"Well boss it seems when he exited the portal we must've accidentally overlooked some minor head drama. He should be fine soon. We could electrocute which would get him out of it, but it might put him in cardiac arrest." The medic said.

"Hmm figures; eh shock him anyways on the lowest power." Commanded the dragon.

Suddenly a tazer on an arm came out of the wall and gave Mike a painful zap. He was his self again but he wish he wasn't. "YEOW! WTF WAS THAT FOR! Who ever did that I'm so gonna kick his . . . OH SH&$." He looked directly at the dragon and almost passed out. Almost. "Did I just say something to piss you off because I'm sorry if I did." Mike said as if pleading for his life.

"You're lucky I need you alive or else you'd be dead right now."

"Listen dude jus please don't . . . wait . . . why do you need me alive?"

"To tell me how you created the portal."

"You mean that tunnel thing oh yeah. You know what, I can't really remember." Mike said lying as best as he could.

"If you don't tell me I'll kill you."

"Well now that you put it that way. Umm . . . I used a Gamecube, a disc, and a car battery with jumper cables."

"What the hell is a Gamecube?"

"Dude you did not just say that" , Ridley didn't flinch. "Well a Gamecube is a video game console that you play video games on like that one . . . in . . . your . . . claws . . . crap." Mike then reached into his back pocket to find the game but only to find pocket lint.

"Oh you mean this."

"Yeah. How did you getthat offa me?"

"We searched you when you were unconcious. We found the disc, some black leather pouch thing(wallet), and asmall white box thing with a cord(iPod Nano and ear buds.)" Mike went wide-eyed.

"Oh God I feel so violated!" Mike cried out in horror.

"Shutup and tell me what this game does."

"Well it's a game that you put in the Gamecube and you play it. That one is . . . well . . . you might think it's stupid."

"Hmm . . . now why might I think that?"

"Because, you just don't wanna know. It's complicated. You see I come from a dimension where you all the space pirates on this frigate and the frigate itself are just all video game characters. Even Samus."

At the sound of here name Ridley hissed. "You mean that bitch. What's she gotta do with this."

"Well first of all she's the main character and the person you play in the game. Actually she has 7 plus a pinball game and a remake of the first one which makes 9; and you play here in all of them."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, actually she kills you in 3 of them."

Now Ridley was pissed, "Argh I've heard enough. Tell me how you created the portal or I'll kill you."

"You know what the killing thing is kinda old. Can you like torture me or something cause threats aren't really working anymore."

"How about this", he took the MP disc and started to bend it at a dangerous angle.

"No wait! That's the only part of the portal thing maker that I took with me. If you destroy that vital information, you might not ever get your portal. Plus I still haven't killed you in it which I'm pretty pissed at. You know what I guess fighting you virtually kinda made you lose your intimidation. Sorry, but I think it's just me."

"I don't care about that I just want to know how you made the portal."

"Ok you know what I don't really know what happened ok! It was by accident! Besides, the parts I needed wouldn't exist today."

"Well there are things called the black market."

"Well I guess you can get jumper cables from somewhere. And you could probably recreate a car battery. But the only way to find a Gamecube is to find a collector, and hopes that he also has a controller and the two cables for it. That could take forever. You should just give me the disc and let me go."

"I don't think so. Your gonna help me find those items weather you like it or not." Just then the alarm went off. "What is it corporal" Ridely said into a com link.

"It appears that a ship has landed on our dock and guess who it is?"

"Samus", the dragon hissed.

"Yes! I'm free finally. Hopefully she's here to save me and kick your ass."

"Shut up! I'm not through with you. Once I take care of her your next." Mike sarcastically gulped.

"Can I at least have my other stuff back?"

" NO! 67 and 68 guard this little bastard while I take care of business."

"Yes sir" , they said in unison.

"Hehehe this is going to be easier than I thought" , Mike thought.

---------------

Phew well there is the 3rd chapter for ya.

I'll be sure to update soon.

Make sure you review.


	4. The Escape

Hey Hey Hey. It's Chapter 4 coming at ya.

---------------

Chapter 4: The Escape

It's been about 10 minutes since Samus had entered the frigate. She had killed about 15 pirates so far and was making quick progress. Just then, Adam paged her on her comlink.

"What is it Adam?" she said in an annoyed voice knowing that he was going to say something she didn't want to know.

"Samus, I've picked up some radiation from sector 7 about a few rooms ahead. It resembles the radiation on Aether. Scans show that the human is covered in it. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"No and I don't care."

"It means that the human is probably from a different dimension."

"No that's impossible. No one has that technology!"

"Well it's possible that this human isn't from this universe so he might have the tech."

"So that's why he's still alive. Ridley wants the human's knowledge of the portal or whatever it is and use it to his advantage."

"How in the world did you figure that out?" Adam said in astonishment.

"Eh, sounds like something Ridley would do."

"Well you have a point there. Since your scanners are closer to him now I've been able to estimate that the human's a male in his early teens. This child must be a genius!"

"Or he could be a guinea pig for scientists."

"Any way, he's a human and you need to rescue him."

"Right. I better get extra credits for this kid and Ridley."

Now let's see how the pirates and Mike are doing.

---------------

"God I'm booooored. Can I have my stuff back?" Mike said to 68 lying on the metal bed in a tired tone.

"No for all we know they could be some sort of weapons." 68 says.

"No it's just my wallet and my iPod."

"What's an iPod?" 67 asked.

"It's a device that holds music depending how many gigs are on it and you play them."

"How does it work?" 67 and 68 asked at the same time.

"Well, you put the ear buds connected to the iPod in your ears . . . uh wherever your ears are." 67 and 68 put the buds to where they're ears are. Hey they have to hear too some how. "Ok good. Now you turn it on." They turned the iPod on. "Great then you just picked the song you want to listen to." 67 and 68 played around with the iPod for a few minutes until Mike heard a faint song coming from the buds. It was "Axel F" from Crazy Frog. "Hey this little thing is pretty cool." Said 67.

"You know I expected space pirates to be well you know . . ."

"What", asked 67?

"More threatening." Mike finished.

"Well, everyone expects us to be some scourge of the galaxy. When you stare at computer monitors 24/7 you kinda soften up."

"Do you guys at least get breaks?"

"No. The most exciting thing we've done in as long as we could remember was retrieving you." said 68

"Wow that sucks. Can you guys just choose not to do this?"

"We are born as warriors. Trained the day we are born. Choosing to quit is more humiliating than dying in vain. Plus you don't live long after you quit. Maybe a few days or so." Said 67.

"Damn, and I thought you guys we're just mercenaries born to kill."

"That's what everyone expects us to be, even Samus."

"Well you can't blame her. I mean you guys DID kill her parents."

"See that was something no one ever told us. We thought she just killed us because the GFeds paid her to. I didn't know she did it out of revenge!"

"Well I guess like the old saying goes, 'You can't judge a book by it's color.'"

"You know what, for a human your OK." Said 68

"You guys aren't that bad either. By the way my name's Mike. Speaking of which something just crossed my mind." Mike said just remembering something.

"What is it?" said 67

"Isn't it kinda weird that you guys speak English?"

"English! You mean that foul human language? Are you kidding. NO WAY! No offense." said 68 disgusted.

"Well then how am I able to understand everything you guys are saying?"

"My friend you are happening to be speaking space pirate right now."

"WHAT? How is this possible. I never spoke space pirate before?"

"Hold on let me do a M.R.I. scan of your brain." 67 pushed a few buttons on a control panel and a scanner popped out of the wall and started scanning Mike with a red light. It beeped a couple times and stopped and readouts started to appear on the screen. "Hmm . . . very interesting."

"What? What is it?" Mike asked sounding worried.

"It seems that a few lobes on your brain have been genetically mutated."

"So what does that mean?"

"It _means_ . . ." 68 added," that your brain has gained some extraordinary abilities."

"So, what kind of 'abilities' have I acquired?" Mike asked sounding interested.

"Well let's see: Your speech lobe has been altered to speak fluent space pirate and dragon; your hand-eye coordination has improved 100, which means you are gonna be quite the marksman behind a weapon; and your brain capacity has increased by 67."

"How much was I using before?"

"3. Normal for most humans."

"Wait, so you're saying I just gained 2 languages, I'm technically a human sniper rifle scope, and I'm currently using 70 of my brain?"

"Pretty much. Mother Brain didn't even use 70 and she was nothing but a brain."

"The rift. THAT'S IT! When I fell through the rift, my brain must have adapted to my surroundings. I can speak space pirate and dragon because those were the most intelligent species in the area, my marksman skills must have increased from all of the weaponry, and my brain capacity increased to challenge the intelligence of all your onboard computers. It's so simple."

"Easy for you to say. My brain's hurting just from you talking." Said 67.

"Hmm . . . I wonder." Mike pulled a metal panel off the prison wall and disconnected seven wires, disabling the force field.

"Hey what are you doing?" 67 and 68 raised their blasters at Mike who stood there like an idiot. He jumped up and kicked 67's rifle out of his hand, caught it and fired a few bolts into 68's legs, crippling but not killing him. Mike spun 67 around and punched him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Well this was easier than I thought."

"Ugh you bastard. I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." 68 said painfully.

"Sorry but you guys left me with no choice." Mike pulled the iPod buds out of they're ears, took his iPod and his wallet. "Where is the disk?" Mike asked 68 pointing the rifle at him.

"Ridley took it. If you want it back you're gonna have to find him."

"Fair enough." Mike left with his stuff checking the maps how to get to the landing dock where Samus's ship will be. After he left, 68 conjured every last bit of energy to crawl over to the alarm and activate it before he passed out from blood lose.

---------------

Samus was buzzing through pirates like a saw through butter. Her kill counter is up to 25 out of about 40 now. Only a few more rooms to where the human is supposed to be. For some reason the alarm had been blurring for some time now but it wasn't for her. She just entered a large open room when her com link went off. "What is it Adam?" Samus said frustrated.

"Samus it seems that the human that was on the detention level has left and is now heading in your direction."

"Hmm this kid is braver than I thought." Figuring out why the alarm had been going off.

"That's not all that's heading in your direction."

"You mean?"

"Ridley." Just as Adam said his name You-Know-Who came crashing through a door.

"Well well well. Isn't it my old nemesis." Ridley said in his foreign language. Samus had her translator activated so she understood every word.

"Ridley. WTF are you doing here back from the grave?"

"Isn't it obvious. To kill you."

"No it's something else isn't it?"

"Very good Samus you've seen through my disguise. If you knew anything you'd know that there's more to my little plan than just killing you."

"What do you want with the boy?"

"Ah I see you've got that part correct; and the rest?" Samus nodded coldly. "Good then you know what this is." Ridley held up the MP disc at Samus. She scanned it and gasped in disbelieve of what the scan read.

**Name:** **Metroid Prime**

**Subject: Videogame**

**Properties: Computer simulation of your mission on Tallon VI reincarnated into a videogame. Played on 18,098 year-old Gamecube. **

"Shocking isn't it. I'm not so sure what it does but it is a vital part of a dimensional rift that the boy created who I still have to interrogate."

"Give me the disc now Ridley or I'll destroy you."

"Do you really have a choice in the matter. I'm not going to just give it to you. You're gonna have to fight me for it."

"Oh and by the way, the boy escaped."

"WHAT. That's impossible. He was guarded by two troopers."

"Haven't you been paying attention to the prisoner breakout alarm at all?"

"Eh, that thing goes off so many times I just get used to it. Trooper 67 and 68 report." Nothing, "67 and 68 report!" , nada. "Damn I guess he must've outsmarted them."

"Enough chit chat let's do this."

"Fine with me."

Ridley lunged at Samus, hoping to pin her. She morph balled out of the way and fired a missle into his chest. He screamed in agony and swiped a claw at her andthrew her into a wall knocking her out.

"Hehehehehehe. Far too easy." He was about to slice her in two with his razor sharp teeth when he was being hit with a hail fire of energy bolts. They didn't hurt, just annoyed him. He turned around to see who the culprit was and his eyes widened when he saw Mike pointing a space pirate rifle at him between the eyes. Mike shot ten shots into the dragon's eyes causing him to scream in blinding pain. Mike picked up the unconscious bounty hunter, which by the way weighed 200 pounds, and ran out of the room and to the dock. Ridley was too large to fit through the doors so they were safe now. They entered the navigation room full of smoldering pirates from Samus. Mike examined the keyboard quick and typed the code for a 5 minute self destruct. How he knew this he didn't know. It took 3 minutes or so to get to the dock. Mike's legs were like jello now and wanted to collapse. He strained to get her into the ship and as he got in he heard a masculine voice out of nowhere.

"Excuse me you don't have clearance to be in here. Leave now or be destroyed."

"Shut up Adam. We have to get out of here before this place blows up."

"How did you know my name." He noticed Samus over his shoulder and knew that he had save her so he decided to drop his questions for now and took off.

Just as they were leaving Mike saw Ridley leave the frigate right before it blew up. Mike knew he would now start looking for the other parts for the portal but he didn't care now. All he cared about was getting out of there alive. Adam activated the thrusters and sped away. Mike laid Samus's unconsious body on a bed that popped out of the wall. He propped himself against the wall trying to catch his breath. Carrying someone who weighed 70 lbs more than you was a workout for him and was very sleepy.

"Man this is gonna be one _wacked out mission_." Mike said before he collapsed from exhaustion.

---------------

Boo ya! There ya have it, chapter 4. Please review.


	5. Close Call

This chapter isn't really a chapter just kinda like a prologue of what happened to 67 and 68 after the explosion.

---------------

Chapter 5: Close Call

It has been a few hours after the frigate had blown to bits.

"Man I can't wait to get that bastard after what he did to us." 67 said now conscious.

"He will pay most dearly for screwing us over." said 68 angrily. He patched his legs up and were healing fine.

"I still can't believe we got out of there. You owe me one man." Said 67.

Flashback

It was a few minutes since Mike left the two pathetic pirates to die in the explosion. They had other plans. 67 had just now regained consciousness and walked over to 68.

"Hey 68 you alright." 67 check 68's pulse. Faint but there. "Come on we gotta get you to the med bay." 67 started dragging 68 to the med bay when the worst thing 67 could hear he heard.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES "

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Instead of going to the med bay, 67 dragged 68 to the escape pods and set him in one of the pods. "Don't move 68 I'll be right back." 67 ran to the med bay as fast as his alien legs could move and got there in under a minute.

"1 MINUTE UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT"

"Gotta go faster," 67 said gathering the med supplies he needed to fix 68's legs. After getting everything he needed he raced back to the pods. He was half way there

"30 SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT"

"Oh man I'm not gonna make it." 67 finally got to the escape pods.

"10 SECONDS"

67 threw the stuff into the pod and got in.

"5"

67 closed and sealed the hatch.

"3"

67 hit the eject button.

"2"

The pod detached and the rockets fired.

"1"

The pod exited the area of the blast radius.

"0. SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED. HAVE A NICE DAY."

The explosion rocked the small pod but didn't destroy it.

End of Flashback

"Yeah I guess I do owe you one. But first we need to find Ridley, wherever he is. I'm afraid to say it but I think we need his help."

---------------

Well there ya go. Just a little something. Not a lot, but something so you guys don't think they died in the fiery explosion. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days.

Please review.


	6. I Am Not a Pervert

Hey Hey Hey. It's Chapter 5 coming your way.

---------------

Chapter 6: I'm Not a Pervert!

It has been a while since the frigate blew up. Mike had just gotten up and was being interrogated, yet again, by Adam. "Who are you and I want to know now. I need your address phone number, and date of birth to put in my files."

"My name is Michael Trimarchi, call me Mike. I live at _address censored_. My phone number is _phone number censored_and my birthday is _birthday censored_." HA HA HA! You guys thought I was gonna give my personal stuff away.

"And what planet are you from."

"Earth."

"Ok. . . What? Earth that's lightyears and lightyears away."

"Look I'll explain my being here later. I just wanna know if she's ok." Mike looked at Samus on the bed who was still unconscious.

"I can't get a scan on her body. You see when she's knocked out, all of her suit functions except life support go on sleep mode to stop possible hackers from getting into her system."

"Wait . . . so your saying I'm gonna have to remove her suit manually?"

"And her neural suit underneath."

"Oh good God. I don't think I can do that."

"Why? I can't do it. I have no arms."

"No. It's not that. If she wakes up while I'm taking it off her she might mistake me for a pervert and hit me, hopefully not in the 'you-know-where'."

"Don't you worry. I'll tell her you were just taking it off for diagnostics."

"Are you sure?" Mike said suspiciously.

"Absolutely. I'm her computer. I can't lie to her."

"Well if you say so."

Mike stood nervously over Samus putting his hand underneath her helmet looking for a latch. He found it right under the chin. He flicked it up and a hiss of air came out of the helmet, breaking the air seal. Waves of long golden blond hair burst out of the helmet as Mike took it off revealing the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Samus' face looked like it came right out of the game, except less pixel and computer generated. He found a small button on the inside that opened the suit. He pushed it and the top part of the suit popped open. Mike carefully slipped her out of the suit. The neural suit looked just like what she wore in Zero Mission. He found a drawer next to the bed. He searched around in it until he found what he needed: a rubber band. He slipped it on his wrist, stretched it as far as he could, and released it. The painful SNAP flushed his mind of all 'bad thoughts' if you know what I mean. He moved the suit off the bed and onto the floor and rested Samus on it. He found a zipper in the front that went all the way down to the waist. He zipped it down all the way to the bottom and was thankful that she was wearing a bra and panties. He SNAPPED himself with the rubber band ten more times just so he could concentrate. He slid her out of the suit and onto the bed and quickly covered her with a blanket. He snapped himself five more times to clear his mind. He was sweating like crazy so he took off his black fleece hoodie that zipped down in the front and white Under Armour long sleeve with blue stripes running down the arms, leaving him in his under tank. Some people call it a 'wife beater' but I don't like that term. I call it an 'under tank'. He started analyzing her injuries before Adam could start scanning.

"She has a minor concussion, two broken ribs, and bumps and bruises here and there."

"Hey how did you know that before me?" Adam said in astonishment.

"Some crazy-ass stuff happened to me. I'll tell ya later."

Mike cleaned the cut on Samus's head and other cuts on her and patched it up. Then he patched up her ribcage with some wrapping. If she moved her diaphragm when breathing, it would disrupt the broken ribs and pinch the tissue connected to them. That hurts really badly. That's what the wrapping was for; to compress her diaphragm so it wouldn't hurt her as much. He stuck an IV needle into her arm and an oxygen mask on her for breathing so she wouldn't strain herself for breath. Mike only had to SNAP himself once now that he was used to Samus being half naked on the bed. He placed the blanket back over her so she would be nice and warm He leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh.

"Thank God that's over."

"Why. That was some excellent medical work there."

"No that's not it. Here let me explain." So Mike started his long story from where he was from, how it was like, and his POV of his adventure so far here in this strange dimension.

---------------

Meanwhile. . .

Ridley had landed on a nearby planet called Gadriff to heal himself and get something to eat. Luckily there was a space pirate base there and he landed, still holding the disc between his claws.

"Ridley . . . sir. I . . . didn't know . . . you were going to arrive." Said a frightened pirate.

"It was short notice. I need food, med supplies, and a scan of this." the dragon said holding up the disc. The pirate took the disc, making sure not to scratch it, and put it in the scanner.

"According to this, the game is a simulation of one of the hunters missions. Strange."

"Can you activate it? Maybe it holds secrets of the portal construction."

The pirate typed a few codes in and a screen popped up. The beginning credits rolled and then the title screen appeared. It started flashing 'PRESS START' on the bottom of the screen. "Hmm . . . press start? Eh enter will have to do." The pirate hit enter and the options screen popped up. He tried every code and sequence he knew but couldn't select anything. "Sir it seems that this is as far as I can go." Ridley's rage was boiling over. He cooled down a bit and asked a coolly as he could, "Is there any other information on this disc."

The pirate nodded his head and another screen popped up. "It seems that this disc goes into a Gamecube with connectors that attach to a television."

"That much I already know. Anything else?

"Well it also needs a specific device that hooks into the Gamecube and that's how you move stuff and control it."

"Ah something I didn't know. Are there any places where we can find them?"

"Well sir there were a few factories that made them on Earth, but everything was frozen over in 3035 during the second Ice Age from global warming. We could try there but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Hmm . . . then we'll have to go there. We have no other leads."

"Yes sir. Shall I prepare a ship for you?"

"No. I think I'll relax a while." Ridley said assuring himself. Before he left for his quarters the pirate called to him.

"Sir I forgot to tell you. There are two refugees from an e-pod in the next room. Perhaps you might know them."

Ridley opened the door and saw two pirates standing in front of him. One had his legs up in bandages and the other was missing his rifle. "High ya boss!" They said in unison obviously excited to see him. Ridley gave an anime sweat drop and thought to himself "Oh no not these two."

---------------

It had been about an hour since Mike had woken up and fixed up Samus. Mike was now talking with Adam about this universe, learning as much as he can. Since he was using 70 percent of his brain he could learn a lot. He was snacking on some potato chips and a soda he found from a small fridge. Samus started groaning as she started to wake up. When her eyes flickered open she saw that she was in her ship. There was a blanket on her and just by telling her suit and neural suit had been removed, leaving her in her panties and bra. She also saw that there was an oxygen mask on her and an IV needle. She pulled off the mask and pulled out the needle. The needle stung a bit when she pulled it out. She tried to get up but a sharp pain in her chest made her lie back down. She let out a soft yelp, just enough for Mike and Adam to hear. Mike rushed over to her and took out a syringe.

"Wow you're awake already. I'm impressed." Mike said.

"Who are you?" she snatched the needle from his hand and injected it into her arm and the pain suddenly left. She stood up and covered herself with the blanket getting in a fighting stance to beat the living crap out of the teenager.

"Whoa whoa whao! Cool down." Mike said holding up his arms ready to block anything that came his way.

She could tell that he didn't want to hurt her so she dropped her stance and walked over to him. She was right up next to him. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him. Without Mike knowing, she 'low blowed' him. He fell to his knees, "How dare you undress me you fuckin pervert!" Mike managed to get out in a high pitched voice, "Not fair. Adam back me up." He started turning red and teared from the intense pain.

"Samus. No need to kill him. He saved you. He's the kid from the frigate."

Samus thought about what happened there. She remembered that she got knocked out by Ridley. Right before she went completely out she heard rifle bolts and Ridley screaming in pain. Then she felt someone pick her up. That's all that she could remember. The rest was black.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I hope I didn't hit you too hard." She said to Mike feeling sorry for him.

"No it's alright, I should've seen that coming." Most of the pain went away and he managed to stand up now. "My name Michael Trimarchi. You can call me Mike." He held up his hand hoping for a handshake. Instead he got a kiss on the cheek and a "Thank you for saving me." He blushed a deep red and touched that place where Samus had kissed him. He shook his head and got all serious. "OK. I definitely didn't see that coming."

"So kid what's your story?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok. First it might not be a bad idea to put some clothes on." Samus had finally realized that she was standing there in front of him half naked. Embarrassed out of her mind, she opened a drawer and took some clothes out, opened a door, obviously the bathroom, closed it and started changing. While she was doing so Mike told her everything.

"Ok so let me get his straight. You're from another dimension where I'm a video game character and you made a portal out of a Gamcube and other stuff. Then you were interrogated by Ridley, but escaped. Then you saved me. I think I got it now."

"Good because I'm not going over it again," Mike said sitting in the copilot chair.

Samus stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"So where are we going?" Mike asked.

"We are going to a space station."

"You mean the Ceres?" Mike knew it blew up in Metroid 3, but he just wanted to ask.

"No. The Osiris. A little bigger than Ceres. We're going to restock on supplies and ammo and fuel for the ship. I have an apartment there you can stay at with me until we can figure out what to do with you. There's also a GFed base on it where I can report to."

"Wait I can't stay with you?"

"I'm not a real people person." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well except for 'hitting' me and your little wardrobe malfunction I think you did fine."

"Well I guess you can stay. But no more perverted stuff."

"Ugh I told you already. I took your suit of for diagnostics. As Adam as my witness, I did not grope you or anything." Mike said folding his arms.

"I know I just like to see you get all steamed up about it." Samus said giggling under her breath. Mike started to pout in the chair. "And you might have to change out of those clothes."

"What? Yeah right. This is my style." Besides the shirt and hoodie, he wore baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of black DC's. "I don't see anything wrong with my clothes. Girls in my time wore what you're wearing right now."

"Alright fine." Samus gave a quick look at her suit which was now in pristine condition and polished enough she saw her face in the armor. "Did you . . ."

"Yupp. Didn't take me very long. The gore stains were pretty tough to get out though. Even fixed the crack in the visor."

"Wow and I thought I was gonna be stuck with a blank-minded teenager for a while."

"Hey I was blank-minded, but not anymore."

Samus opened two pods with cushions in it. "It'll be a few days until we reach the Osiris so we're going to have to go into a hibernative sleep to conserve oxygen."

"Alright sounds good to me." Mike and Samus got into the pods and immediately went into a hybernative sleep.

---------------

There you have it Chapter 6. 7 will be up soon.

Please please review.


	7. Weapon of Choice

ALRIGHT CHAPTER 7 IS UP.

Here it is.

---------------

Chapter 7: Weapon of Choice

It has been a few days since Samus and Mike have been in their hibernative sleep and they were closing on the Osiris. Adam opened the pods that the two were in and they groggily stepped out.

"Yawwwwn. Oh man. That's the best snooze I think I've ever had." Mike said stretching his back.

"Yeah hibernative sleep will do that to you."

"I'd hate to interrupt but there's a message from the Osiris." Adam said.

"Alright bring it up."

A screen appeared in front of the two and a stern looking man in an army officer's suit you know with all the badges and medals and stuff. You know what I'm talking about. "Ah Samus. I see your inspection of the frigate went as according to planned." Samus nodded. "And who's you're friend?"

Samus couldn't lie. Yet she couldn't tell the truth. "He's a captive I found on the frigate. I rescued him."

"Ah. Excellent work and may I ask what your name is son?"

"Michael Trimarchi, sir." Mike said giving the man a salute.

The man laughed at Mike's gesture in a good way. "Alright that's all I need to know. You'll be landing in docking bay 15-M." The man disappeared and revealed the Osiris to Mike's eyes. He couldn't believe the size of it. To him it was shaped like a giant Oreo, except completely chrome. The ship started to dangerously shake. Mike stiffened up in his seat and held onto his safety harnesses.

Samus put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Mike. It's just the tractor bean pulling us in." Mike let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. The ship entered the bay and air tight doors closed behind him.

"How come you're not putting your suit on?" Mike asked.

"A few months ago I got fed up with the fact that everyone thought I'm a guy so I went up in front of the press and took off my helmet and it ended the 'me being a guy' gossip." Mike nodded so he understood. They stepped on the platform and it started to rise. The airlock opened and they were both on top of the ship. Mike looked out to robots and aliens of all shapes and sizes. He was speechless. Samus jumped of and softly landed while Mike slid down the side not wanting to hurt himself. A man, also in an army uniform came through a sliding door with a GF soldier on each of his sides. He was about 5'9 and was rather portly. He obviously had a desk job.

"Ah Samus so good to see you again." He talked with an English accent. The fat man shook Samus's hand and then Mike's.

"My name is General James P. Shaa. Call me Jimbo."

"Pleasure to meet you," Mike said. "So what kind of facilities do you have here?"

Mike, Jimbo, and Samus exited the docking bay through the doors Jimbo had.

"The Osiris isn't just a five-star hotel, it's also a weapons testing facility for new armaments and armor." They went through another door and found a bunch of scientists working on experiment weapons. Mike was fascinated at the portable missile launchers, high-tech body armor, and explosives. Mike was interested by one experiment though; he broke off from Samus and Jimbo and went over to it. They were two identical pistols that look like that they would blow heads off. Mike waited for all the scientists to look away so he could grab one. On the side it read in bold letters **MagSec5**. On the right side of the gun it had 4 buttons: red, blue,green,and yellow. It was actually light for its size and he felt the grip mold to his hand. There was a target down range and was feeling a little anxious to see what this pistol did. He took aim and pulled the trigger. The gun gave a very loud high-pitched squeal but not enough to hurt his ears. He looked at the target which now had a 6 inch hole in its center. The sound attracted the attention of every scientist plus Samus and Jimbo. Jimbo wasn't at all mad; he was surprised that Mike fired it with such precision.

"By jove I've never seen such marksmanship since the Goliath War on Tweenis 12."

"Thanks." Mike said proudly.

Jimbo walked over to the other pistol and held it in his hand. "I'm not surprised that you found these to your liking Mike. These are the **MagSec5** prototypes. A magnificent breakthrough in GFed technology. You see, these guns have a self regeneration battery in them so you shoot ti'l you're hearts desire without reloading."

"Kind of how Samus's arm cannon works?"

"You do catch on quick. Anywho; the **MagSec5's** also have 4 different firing functions." Jimbo took both pistols and put the barrels together making it look like he was going to shoot them into eachother. They hissed and attched to together making them one strange-looking gun. He pressed the red button and the **MagSec5** started rearranging pieces to form a small rifle. "This here is the first setting: the Plasma Repeater. It fires light plasma bolts that can burn through almost anything." He fired a few bolts into a new clean target. "Be warry though as it can overheat if you fire too much. If you see it starting to smoke just stop and let it cool down." He pressed the blue button and the gun transformed again. This time it had a long barrel and a scope on it. "This is the second setting: the Sniper Rifle. It fires antimatter that penetrates any armor." Jimbo fire the rifle into another clean target and hit it dead center with a hole smoldering right through it. "It also has a charge feature which disintegrates the whole target." He pulled the trigger but held it. Mike heard a whirring sound coming from the gun and when Jimbo released it there wasn't a target left. A new target popped up and Jimbo pushed the yellow button. The gun transformed but different this time. It was shorter and had a large 10 gauge barrel. "This is the third setting: the Shotgun. It fires 10 pistol shots at a time or charge up for one large one shot." Jimbo fired it once into the target with 10 6-inch holes in it. He charged the gun and it left a 1-foot hole in it. "And the last setting I'm most proud of." Jimbo pushed the green button and the barrel of the shotgun widened twice as large and a handle popped in the front of it. "This is the fourth and last setting: the Missile Launcher. It fires a missile a shot, or charge it for a super missile." Jimbo shot a new target and blew it to bits. Another one popped up and he charged it and fired. The blast was so intense shards from the target flew at them. "The only problem with the launcher is that it can carry so many. There's a number on the side that shows how many you have left over how many you can carry. It starts out with ten but with expansions can hold up to 300. Regular shot costs one missile while the super costs 5. Which ever setting it's on hit the same button and it'll change back into the pistols. And that's all you need to know." He pressed the green button again and the launcher transformed back into the pistols. He grabbed a double holster off the table and strapped them into it and handed it to Mike.

"You're giving this to me. I can't take it."

"Nonsense old boy. I think you'll be able to handle these. If you're gonna travel with Samus you're gonna need some armor too." He Brought Mike and Samus over to a suit that looked like a standard GF suit. "Sure it may look dull but it has our latest personnel shield generator system, scanners, and com systems. And we could easily have it fitted for you. Just stepped on that pad over there." Mike stepped on a round red platform and immediately a scanner shot out from it and scanned his whole body from head to toe. Jimbo analyzed the measurements. They were all normal except for one. "I say old chap you seem to be on the short side." Indeed Mike was 5'6; he was on the short side but he didn't care. "No matter we could easily adjust it for your accommodations."

Mike and Samus were about to leave for the door to the residential area when Jimbo yelled out to them, "Mike I almost forgot to ask you do you want the suit customized?"

"Um sure. How about make it a dark green with a n orange visor." Can anyone say HALO!

"Ah yes that will definitely distinguish you from other troopers. Well tally hoe."

The door shut behind Samus and Mike and they headed for their quarters.

---------------

"Sir I have some bad news." A pirate said.

"What is it now?" an enraged dragon said.

"It seems that a beta nebula has formed right in our flight path."

"So?"

"It means that we'll have to replot our course."

"Make so then." Ridley went into another room and there were two pirates. They were a combination of Commandos and Phazon Elites in Bacta-tanks. "Release them." The tanks were opened and the two pirates, now fully conscious, were up.

"Oh man what happened?" one of them said.

"I don't know? Last thing I remember is someone sedating us and the next thing we're. . . DUDE! You look awesome!" the other screamed.

"Yeah you too."

"Seems that the experiment worked."

"What worked?" they both said.

"You both are now the newest breed of space pirate. The Phazon Commandos."

"Hmm. . . that does explain the new everything."

"You two can absorb any energy blasts and fire them back at you're enemy. You can also you can shoot pure phazon from you're blasters which will kill anything, forcefields or not."

"Sweet," one said.

"Totally," added the other one.

"Now let's not stall and get on the ship." Ridley and the two improved pirates came to a holding bay where another frigate was waiting. There were hundreds of pirates loading onto the ship.

"Why so many? Isn't it only a salvage mission?" one of the pirates said.

"When are position was replotted the path crossed with a human space station. We can't pass it without it detecting us so we're going to destroy it. You two will get some field training in you're new bodies also." The three got onto the ship and got settled.

"So what is the space station called?"

"It's called the Osiris. You two will be commanding the troops. You will be the greatest pirates ever Trooper 67 and 68!"

---------------

DUN DUN DUN!

There's chapter 7.

Please review.


	8. Field Test

Here's chapter 8 peoples.

Sorry about the wait. Kinda had a writer's block on this chapter.

---------------

Chapter 8: Field Test

"Wow, this is one nice place you've got here Samus." Mike and Samus entered their room. Mike was astonished at the 5-star convenience. There was a kitchen with a fridge and what looked to Mike as a sink and dishwasher. There was a bathroom with a shower and a tub. There was a large couch in the nicely decorated room with a TV across from it. Another room had drawers and a closet for clothes and a desk with a laptop. It also had one queen-sized bed. This puzzled Mike. "There's only one bed."

"Your point is?" Samus knew where this was going.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? Hehehehe." Mike spread a devilish smile across his face and bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"You are sleeping on the couch." She pointed to the big comfy looking couch in the living room.

"Awwww man. Oh well." Samus fired a punch square in the middle of his head leaving a big bruise. "OWWWW!" Mike rubbed where Samus had hit him. After the headache left him with only a read mark on his head he jumped on the couch. "Ooo . . . this is comfy. I don't mind sleeping here." He got in a more relaxed position on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Come on get up. Why don't you see the rest of the station? Maybe you can get something to eat and buy some stuff."

"What am I supposed to buy? I don't have today's currency and I don't think my U.S. dollars are any good here."

"Did you say U.S. dollars? There haven't been any of those for over 18,000 years. Only fragments of them are in the most expensive museums."

"Hmm . . . I should look into this. I could sell them to these museums for loads of money. How much you think they'd be worth?"

"I would have to say millions of credits depending on how much they're worth."

"Is millions a lot?"

"I've only made a few million credits in my whole bounty hunting career. You could easily be set for life in a matter of days."

Mike took this information to thought for a few seconds and put it in the back of his head. "So how am I supposed to buy anything now?"

Samus pulled out a card out of her pocket and gave it to Mike. He looked at it and saw it had 20,000 on it. "Here this should hold you over for a while. The 20,000 on it means it's holding 20,000 credits."

"Wow thanks." Mike put the card in his pocket. "How can I reach you?"

Samus pulled a small com link out of her pocket and gave it to Mike. "Here, with this you can reach me anywhere on the station. It has a holographic HUD that pops up that can help you get around the station." Mike put it on his ear.

"Well I'm off." Mike exited the suite.

"Oh Mike don't get in trouble."

"I won't." He waved back to her. "God you sound like my mother." He muffled under his breath. He hid the **MagSec5s **in his hoodie just incase.

A few minutes later he was in a hall and got a message on his com link. The HUD flashed in front of his left eye and heard Samus's voice.

"Mike you should check out the GFed simulator on level 27: the recreation level. I'm putting it's coordinates on your HUD." The HUD plotted Mike's fasted route to level 27, but he took his time. The halls had a blue florescent look to them; made them soft and luxurious. He found an elevator and entered. Through his human eyes he couldn't decipher the numbers but with the HUD he found 27 and pressed it. He felt the elevator lurch upward at high speeds. He was going up 5 floors per second. He reached level 27 and went through the door. There were so many futureristic looking games, he didn't know what to choose first. Through the HUD one of the games was red, obviously the simulator. He walked over to it but was stopped by some teenagers. There were 3 guys and 2 girls.

The first boy was the tallest with spiky hair and had a smug look on his face. He was obviously the group leader.

The second boy was African American (can't say black; not in me). He had a short fro and looked much nicer than the first boy.

The third boy was a little shorter and looked like he was newer to the group.

The first girl had brown hair and was as tall as the third boy. She had a smart look to her.

The second girl was a blond. She and was a smidge shorter than the leader.

The leader went up to Mike. "Hey what are you doing up in our room?" He looked like he was going to kill Mike.

"Easy TJ there's no need to go up on him." The black kid said ready to hold the leader back.

"I'm sorry I didn't know no one was aloud up here. I'll leave." Mike said annoyed.

"That won't be necessary. TJ's's just a little hard on the new kids." The brown haired girl said. "My name's Stacy. This is Jen." She pointed to the blond. "That's Jerald." She pointed to the black kid. "You already know TJ, and this is Arnold. He's new." "Hi" Arnold said. Mike only nodded to acknowledge him. TJ looked Mike over looking for something.

"So you're the one that everyone's been talking about."

"Huh?"

"You know. You're the one from the space pirate frigate."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So what's she like?"

". . . ."

"You know, Samus Aran. Is she as hot as everyone says she is?"

"Do I have to answer that? I don't really care."

TJ dropped the question and looked over to the simulator. "You really think you can handle it?"

"Sure I can. How hard can it be?"

"You can't even tell if it's real or not the graphics are so intense." TJ was all up in Mike's face now but Mike hadn't flinched one bit.

"That depends if I know if it's real or not."

"You can't go alone we'll come in with you." TJ gestured everyone to get into the simulator. A door opened and they went in. Everything was white. Mike couldn't tell where the wall ended or how far the ceiling went up. The door closed and a few hangers popped out of the wall.

"You're gonna have to take off your hoodie so the computer can get a good reading of you for virtualization." Stacy said. None of them were wearing anything as baggy as Mike's hoodie so they didn't have anything to take off.

"I'm not very comfortable with that."

"C'mon or you can't play."

"Alright." Mike slowly unzipped his hoodie revealing the holsters and the **MagSec5s **were in clear view.

"Dude wear did you get those?" Jerald said.

"Umm . . . I got them as a gift." Mike lie worked. He put his hoodie on the hanger and it slipped back into the wall.

"Alright. Let's hope the scanners pick them up. Computer setup simulator 1." Instantly everyone was surrounded in a lush forest. Mike felt a tingly feeling on his feet. He looked down to see his knees were in GFed armor. Then his hips, and shoulders, until he was looking through a GFed visor. Everyone else had armor on too. TJ had a large rifle with a grenade launcher on it, Jerald had a minigun, Arnold had a sniper rifle, Stacy had a standard rifle with a small computer on her left arm, and Jen had a portable rocket launcher.

"Everyone's got a different role. I shoot, Jerald is support, Arnold snipes, Stacy's tech, and Jen blows stuff up. What's your strong point?" Mike thought a little while and came up with his answer.

"I do a little bit of everything." He pulled out his **MagSec5s** and spun them cowboy style.

"Alright cool. This level's the easiest. All we have to do is get out this forest alive. There's a transport at our extraction point, which Stacy has a lock on. She also has control of the difficulty level." TJ took the head with Mike behind him and they started walking. Mike switched to the Plasma Repeater and tapped TJ on the shoulder.

"What's the highest level you've beaten?"

"Our highest was 10 out of 12 levels. We almost made 11, but TJ got killed at the last second." Stacy said.

"But 12 is impossible to beat. It has the hardest monsters. We didn't even last 5 minutes." Jen added.

"Alright then let's do level 11. I want to test these things out." Mike said looking down at his weapon shouldering it.

"Are you crazy! We'll never make it through!" said Arnold.

"Trust me guys, with me we can handle it."

"Alright, if you say so." Stacy hit a few buttons on her arm computer and everything surged quick, signaling the change in the program. They start walking very cautiously through the forest now that it's more dangerous than any of the games Mike ever played. Even he was a little scared.

"So what do these things look like?" Mike questioned.

"To tell you the truth, we never saw them. We were killed before we knew what got us."

TJ was scared now. Even in the virtual world Mike was able to see it.

"Hold on stop." Mike held his fisted hand up to signal everyone to halt. He fired a few shots off into a tree and they heard a THUMP hitting the ground. "Follow me." Everyone followed. They made it to where the thing was killed. They all looked at it; but only Mike was almost scared enough to wet himself. "Oh no don't tell me that's what I think it is."

Surprisingly to everyone he pulled off his helmet and threw up. After recovering, "Aliens. Mother fucking Aliens." The five didn't know what he meant. Stacy scanned it to get a reading.

"Readings show that's it a Xenomorph. Ugh they're hideous. Mike what was that all about?" Stacy said.

Mike breathed a few times and put his helmet on. "I saw a few really old movies with Xenomorphs in them. They inject babies into your stomach and they grow inside you until they're big enough and burst through your chest in the most painful way possible. The adults have acid blood and a tongue that can bust right through your skull like a spear through water. Good god I had nightmares for weeks." He lurched to throw up again but he didn't. "It's disgusting."

"Well it's only virtually so you don't have to worry about any of that. If you take a fatal hit you devirtualize and . . . hold on I think I saw something." Jerald spotted another Alien. It jumped out at them and pinned Jen. It was about to kill her but a loud blaster shot rang through the forest. The next thing Jen was screaming at the top of her lungs with the dead Alien with a hole through its head on top of her. Mike quickly dropped his weapon, which was now in the sniper rifle mode, and lifted the creature off of her.

"You all right?" Mike held out his hand and helped Jen up. "I'm fine." She dusted herself off and Mike switched to the plasma repeater.

"Stacy, are there any life readings around us?" Mike was very anxious about this game now.

"There are 20 and closing. We have to get out of here now!" She was scared now.

"Stacy you lead. You know how to get out. We'll follow and cover you."

With Stacy in the lead they group were running as fast as they could to the extraction. Jerald and Jen had a hard time keeping up since they had the heaviest equipment.

"Wait . . . can't we just . . . kill them and then we win?" said Mike panting hard now.

"We . . . could. But it's not worth it." Said Stacy.

"How far away are we from the extraction?"

"About 100 yards (300ft)."

"Let's take them on then. I'm getting bored. Stop." Everyone stopped in a clearing. It was about 10ft around them in the middle. They pressed up against each other's backs and readied their weapons. "Everyone take what you can aim at. We can't let them close in on us." About 30 or so Xenomorphs surrounded them now. They were in big trouble but they could handle it. "On my go. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . GO!" Everyone fired madly into the creatures killing about half instantly while still slowly making their way to the extraction point. Everyone was taking damage whether it was some acid blood or a claw mark. They were in the clearing and Mike just shot the last Xenomorph in the head. They did it. They beat level 11. The scenery disappeared and the blank room appeared again. The hanger popped out of the wall and Mike put his hoodie back on.

"Is it me or was that too easy?"

"I think we totally threw them off guard stopping in the clearing. Pretty good idea." TJ was definitely impressed. Everyone else agreed.

"Thanks. Maybe we can do level 12 tomorrow, but first I need something to eat." They all boarded the elevator and went down to the food level. There were many fancy restaurants but Mike and everyone else was in the mood for pizza. They talked about each other like where they were from. Mike had to make stuff up of course. When they finished they walked out of the restaurant when Samus came out of one of the nicer ones.

"Well it's about time I found you Mike. Jimbo called me to tell you your suits done and ready for testing. You can go get it."

"Alright it's about time. Can I bring my friends?" Mike turned around to see TJ, Jerald, and Arnold staring blankly at Samus. Stacy and Jen slapped them out of it.

Samus was a little annoyed by that. "Fine, but if they get in trouble it's your responsibility."

"Alright fine with me. Come on guys." Everyone followed Mike to the weapons center, not knowing what they're going to see.

---------------

"Sir we are approaching the Osiris and are now just outside their scanners. What should we do know?" said one of the space pirate pilots.

"Keep our position here for a while. I want every technical readout of that station. Once that's done proceed with the attack." Said Ridley.

"I've also been able to hack into their ship logs. It seems that a certain ship has just recently boarded it."

"You mean Samus and that kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh this is great. Three metroids with one ice beam." He left into another room and 67 and 68 were there. "You two, are you about ready?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"We've been practicing the whole time." Said 67.

"Yeah we really got the hang of ourselves I mean itselves or wait . . . you know what I mean." 68 added.

"Very good. We are approaching the Osiris soon, and guess who's on it?"

"You mean Mike. I wanna kill that little bastard after what he did to us." 68 barked.

"Not before I do." Said 67.

They both laughed maniacally as Ridley just stood there but joined in after a few seconds.

---------------

Trust me when I say it this on took a while.

I need something to drink. (Gets soda, opens it, and chugs it down in one gulp.)

Ah much better. Hopefully, Chapter 9 won't take this long.

It should be done before spring break.

Please review.


	9. Preparations

Yes! Chapter 9 is here.

I haven't thought of the battle sequence so here's a pre-battle chapter.

Next chapter will have the longing action between Ridley and Samus and 67, 68, and Mike.

---------------

Chapter 9: Preparations

"We'll here we are." Mike and the gang entered the weapons facility. Everyone except Mike was awestruck at all the cool weaponry just as Mike had been. Some of the scientists gave them looks but when they noticed Mike they left them alone. They walked over to Mike's suit where Jimbo was making some last minute adjustments.

"Ah Mike. It's about time you got here old chap. Your suit is all done. All you need to do is change into your neurosuit and you'll be all set." Jimbo held a green neurosuit up to Mike similar to Samus's, but fitted for a male.

Mike took the suit and examined it. There was a long patch that went all the way to the neck to where the spine ended. "What's this thing on the back?"

"Oh I forgot, that's the part that connects your mind with the suit. When we scanned you, you didn't have any connection holes on your back so we'll have to give you them." Jimbo walked Mike to another room where there was something that looked like a torture device. There were clamps that held the patient so they didn't move. On the back of it, it had acupuncture needles 3 inches long, two for every back bone segment.

Mike had an idea what was going to happen. Jimbo and he walked through the door leaving the group behind. Mike took off his hoodie, shirt, and under shirt leaving him only with his pants and shoes on. He lay on the device and he was strapped in.

"Don't worry Mike this shouldn't hurt a bit." Jimbo pressed a button and Mike felt all the needles lightly poke his back. It wasn't really bad, kind of tickled. "But this is going to hurt a lot." Jimbo pressed another button and the needles went straight into his spinal cord. Mike let out a blood curdling scream and tried to fight the pain. His body went numb as he felt the needles burn permanent singes where they were sticking into him. Jimbo pressed another button and the needles came out and the clamps released him, letting Mike fall to the ground in a limp heap on the floor. His body was twitching a little but he managed to rise to his knees. After he recovered, he stood up completely. "Sorry about that Mike. Usually we give them to all new borns; but since you didn't have them we had to give them to you."

"Oh man, I hope I don't need to sit down for a while." Mike's back was really sore now after standing for a while. "Well let's test out the suit now." Mike took off his jeans and shoes and socks, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped the neurosuit on and felt tiny bumps fitting into every hole on his back. He put on the armored suit and was surprised to have quite a bit of movement in it. He did a few martial arts and combat moves he might need to use. Jimbo handed him the helmet. Mike slowly slipped it on and when it was on all the way he heard a faint suction sound which meant that the air filter was activated. The HUD on his visor appeared and resembled Samus's. It had a map on the top left hand corner, an energy bar that stretched from the top left to right with space for energy tanks. On the bottom left there were four visor settings: combat, scan, thermal, and X-ray. He armor itself was lighter in weight and had more mobility. It had two built-in holsters for Mike's **MagSec5s**. Jimbo and he came out of the room to show off Mike's suit to everyone. All of Mike's friends were just staring at him.

"Awesome!", "Sweet!", "Totally!", "Hot!", and "Excellent!" were only a few of the compliments that Mike got. He was striking a couple poses with his** MagSec5s **then the alarm sounded.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Oh my, it seems that a space pirate frigate has shown up on our scanners. It's heading toward us." Said Jimbo.

"Jam their communications."

"We can't they already jammed ours."

"This is not good." Mike spoke into his com link. "Samus can you hear me?"

"Yes I can her you." Samus said through the com link.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the hangar area. Meet me here."

"I'm on my way." He started to leave put was stopped by TJ.

"What are we supposed to do?" TJ said.

"You should be safe here with Jimbo. This place is heavily armored." He looked over at Jimbo. "Where are they going to board?"

Jimbo accessed a computer, "According to their docking formation, I think 15-M."

"Alright. Lucky me." Mike and Samus were going to have to be prepared for the anticipated attack. Luckily for him 15-M was only a door away. He went through it to meet Samus and every GFed soldier on the station.

"Bout time you showed up Mike."

"Listen I have a plan that's going to work."

---------------

A pirate entered Ridley's quarters and approached the space dragon commander. "Sir we are about to dock. Shall I scramble them sir."

"No eggs for me corporal. I'll just have a muffin and some coffee."

"I meant the troops sir."

"Oh, right. Yes get them ready. 67 and 68 know what to do, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." 67 and 68 said. The two 'new and improved' pirates had actually scared the corporal a little bit and he slowly backed out of the room.

"Get to your stations you two. I'll meet you in an hour." 67 and 68 left and heard the dragon going on about something. "You know how it goes: the weaker ones go first and then the strongest, mua, comes in when everyone else is, well, dead."

The two had just gotten on the boarding bridges that were already attached to the airlock door of the huge hangar. There were ten bridges and each on was able to fit 5 troopers across. The bridges were filled to capacity and the doors started cutting a hole out for them to enter, most likely oblivious of the hundreds of GFed troopers in front of them plus our two valiant heroes.

---------------

Please review. I know it's not much but I need some motivation if I'm going to type the battle sequence.


	10. Close Encounter of the Dumb Kind

Just a quick thing: anything that Ridley, 67, and 68 are saying can only be deciphered by Mike, Samus, and any other pirates. When Samus and Mike talk to each other, pirates can't understand them.

---------------

Chapter 10: Close Encounter of the Dumb Kind

The doors to the invading space pirates finally broke through and they started emerging from them, with 67 and 68 in front. They were expecting hundreds of GFed troops in front of them but all they saw were supply boxes. Unknowing to the pirates the soldiers were waiting for the right moment. All the GFed soldiers, according to Mike's plan, had set up supply boxes as cover so they wouldn't be firing in the open or even be seen for that matter. They were all hiding in front of the main access door to the station, which was sealed shut. They didn't have to worry about the door to the weapons facility as it had a force field around it. Although, that was only a fraction of Mike's plan.

"Hey were is everybody?" said 67.

"Yeah, weren't we supposed to be bombarded with fire by know?" said the other Phazon Commando.

"Looks like their not even going to protect this floating scrap heap."

"Wow man, this is a real let down."

"I know what you're saying. Oh well, at least it's easier to take over. Troopers: advance." All the troops started to walk to the huge row of supply boxes without any caution. Now the hangar is quite big. The perimeter is about the size of 1-3 square acres so there's a lot of room for small and large ships. As all the pirates reached the middle of the room, Mike quietly moved from the front of the boxes to the back where the pirates had entered. He planted a good sized C-4 explosive on each of the ten boarding bridges set to blow up with the push of the button. He then hid back on the other side without any of the hundreds of pirates knowing. Mike crawled back to the stacked boxes and over with the soldiers. He spoke into his com link which all the troopers and Samus could hear.

"Alright the bombs are set now we just need to get them a little bit closer." As Mike said this the pirates were about a ¼ away from the crates. "Closer . . . . closer." Mike had just watched 67 and 68 pass the imaginary on the floor. "NOW!"

Mike, Samus, and all the GFeds popped up from behind the crates and shot at the pirates, scaring and killing most of them. 67 and 68, though shocked, didn't take any damage from the rifle bolts. They did however call for a retreat and started moving back to the bridges. Mike had anticipated this and reached for the C-4 detonator on his belt. As 67 and 68 moved back they saw a green clad soldier about five and a half feet tall press a button in his hand. A moment later ten loud explosions went off behind them. All ten bridges were blown to bits and you know what that means. Decompression. All the GFeds had ducked back down behind the crates. The bottom row was welded to the floor so all the soldiers braced themselves against it. The other rows were free to fly through the holes to space. Unfortunately, the crates were flying right at the pirates. Most of the pirates freely flew out into space but those who were able ground their scythes were hit with the crates. After a few seconds the automatic decompression doors closed over the holes in the hangar door. When the soldiers popped their heads over the crates, they saw only two pirates left. Can you guess who they are?

"Very clever." Said 67.

"Yes. We congratulate you on your plan, but not the success." Added 68.

"Now it's time for you all to die." They said in unison. They raised their cannons at the soldiers and fired. Samus and Mike were fast enough to dodge the blue streams of phazon, but the poor soldiers were immediately engulfed in it and disintegrated in an instant.

"Wow did you see that?" Mike yelled.

"Yeah, those are phazon beams are potient. Don't let them hit you. They just took everyone out with one blast." Said Samus in astonishment.

"Except for you and me."

"Which means . . ."

"Yepp, a good old fashioned two on two."

Strangely the two pirates protested. "We don't want you two. You are not our primary targets."

"What?" Mike yelled.

"We have special orders from Ridley himself not to kill Samus or whoever you are." Said 67

"Our primary target is one very obnoxious teenager from another dimension." added 68. He looked over to Samus. "You, Hunter. You must know where he is. Tell us now!"

The only thing Samus did at this moment was to just stare at them, trying to figure out how these two knew Mike. "Hey Mike, you know these two?"

"Hmm . . . never seen them in my life." He switched to pirate dialect. "How do you know this person?"

"He shot me in the legs." Said 68.

"And knocked me out in the back of the head." Added 67.

"Ohh . . . crap." Was all that Mike could say after realizing who these two were. "Well looks like your search is over." Mike switched to the Plasma Repeater and fired at 67. He only absorbed into his skin and fired it back at Mike. Mike took a few hits and lost some units if energy on his shields.

"You might've already found out that we're not that easy to destroy Mike." Said 67. He aimed his cannon at Mike, but was interrupted.

"What are you doing? I want to kill him." Barked 68.

"Well I said the intimidating dialogue; I should get to shoot him."

"That's not fair, I didn't get to do anything1"

"Tough!

"There's no way you're going to kill him."

"Says who?"

"ME!"

Both pirates argued for about another minute in front of their nemesis, which by the way was completely dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me with this?" Mike asked Samus.

"This is really embarrassing." Answered Samus.

After a while 67 pushed 68, then 68 shoved 67. A few punches came afterwards and started a brawl with themselves, using al the firepower they had.

"Man I wish I'd had some popcorn." Said Mike trying to get in a joke.

"Yeah this is still sad though. Wanna break them up?"

"Nah, let them tire themselves out, then we can throw them through the airlock."

"Not a bad idea."

Eventually, what Mike had said happened. 67 and 68 both passed out and lay on the floor. Mike and Samus then proceeded to pick them up and throw them through the airlock, being careful not to touch the patches of blue phazon on their armor. After they seale dup the airlock they dusted themselves off and called Jimbo for a cleaning crew.

"Man those two were complete idiots." Mike said to Samus.

"Yeah I know."

"If there were three of them they could've been rightfully called The Three Stooges."

"Ridley could be the third stooge."

"Hey yeah, I didn't think of him."

"Well, I don't know you but I'm tired." yawned Samus.

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to sleep on that nice big couch."

Mike and Samus left the hangar through the main door and up to Samus's suite where both of our heroes needed some well deserved sleep."

---------------

Out in the quiet airless void that is space, the two Phazon Commandos slowly drifted through space still unconscious. Luckily for them, they were specially made to be able to live in space for about a few hours or so. The frigate flew over to them and two pirates with space suits on came out and pulled them inside. They were taken to Ridley's quarters. After a few seconds, they woke up.

Ridley was the first one to speak. "I see you two failed your mission." He was mad at how they were able to goof off on such an easy task.

"We're sorry boss, the Mike outsmarted us. He sucked out all the troops by blowing up the boarding bridges." Explained 67.

"I'm not surprised. He does have a lot of brains for being so young. I assume you two have a good explanation for also losing."

68 knew if he told the truth Ridley would decapitate them both faster than you can say Metroid. So, he lied. "We fought very well sir, but we were caught off guard by a later explosion and knocked out."

67 figured it might not be convincing if only one of them told the lie, so he joined in. "Yeah. We almost had them. We were able to hurt them pretty badly. It might take them some time to heal so we have plenty of time to gather the items needed for the portal."

Ridley, being completely oblivious to the convincing lie, had nothing more to ask. "If you two screw up again I'll kill you both myself. Now get out of my sight or I have to put you both back on monitor duty?"

67 and 68 heard his threat and didn't want to go back to such a boring job so they both said, "Yes sir", and ran off through the door. After they had left, Ridley started thinking what the two pirates told him.

"Hmm, Mike is becoming quite a nuisance. He may be even more cunning than Samus. I'll have to be more careful next time I order an attack: or better yet, like the old saying goes, 'You want something done, you have to do it yourself.'"

---------------

And there is Chapter 10.

Next chapter or heroes, and villains will start looking for the portal pieces.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. Dream of Two of the Same

Here's Chapter 11. I couldn't think of anything else and I thought this might actually help speed up the story. If you don't like it tell me and I'll try something else or even give me an idea; I'm always open to those, but private message please.

---------------

Chapter 11: Dream of Two of the Same

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! Tonight's performers are:

He'll shoot off your arms – Mike Trimarchi

She'll blast your legs off – Samus Aran (suitless w/ clothes)

He'll bite off your head - Ridley

And it'll suck you dry - metroid hatchling (will now be known as MH)

And I'm Drew Carey come on let's have some fun!"

Drew walks down from the audience and sits in his chair. "Hey welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are just like one of Ridley's plot to kill Samus." Audience except space pirates cheer and Mike's laughing his ass off. Drew continues. "If you've never seen the show before I give these guys stuff to and they make it all on the spot. At the end of each game they get points, I don't know why it just keeps the game going. And at the end of the show I choose a winner and they get to do a little something with me. So let's start the first game shall we?" Everyone cheers. "Alright the first game is News Flash. This is for Samus, Ridley and Mike." Samus and Ridley get stools and Mike stands in front of a green screen. "The rules of the game are that Ridley and Samus are news caster and Mike's the field reporter. Now as you can see Mike's in font of a green screen which will have a video clip on it but he can't see it. Samus and Ridley give Mike clues what's behind him and at the end he has to guess what it is. Alright let's start."

(You guys can put in audience applauses and laughs where they have to go.)

Samus - I told you it wasn't blue.

Ridley - I know I just want to make sure. (Both look at the camera) We have an urgent report coming in.

Samus - We are now taking you to our field reporter Mike Trimarchi. Mike what is going on over there?

(The scene is Samus fighting Mother Brain from Zero Mission)

Mike - I'm not completely sure it just happened so suddenly.

Ridley - Do you have any idea what caused this?

Mike - Well from the looks of it, a bad hair day.

Samus - Mike, do I really look that fat?

Mike - Well, I can't tell it's kind of hard to see from here, but I don't think so.

Ridley - Are those missiles flying around?

Mike - For a second I thought they were big pieces of candy.

Samus - Do you'll think she'll need a lot of eye drops and aspirin after this.

Mike - Well we you're a brain that size, who wouldn't.

(Realizing that Mike got it Drew buzzes the buzzer)

Drew - So Mike do you have any idea what's behind you.

Mike - Samus fighting Mother Brain.

Drew - That's correct!

(Everyone sit back down)

Drew A thousand points to everybody. Now onto a game called Let's Make a Date.

The rules are that Samus is on a dating show and has to pick one of three of our bachelors whom we've given certain personalities and she has to guess them. Let's start.

Samus - Bachelor number 1. Hi! What is your favorite ice cream flavor?

Ridley 1 (Crocodile) - (Lies down on his stomach and opens his mouth wide open.)

Samus - Okay. Bachelor number 2. If you were to take me to a restaurant, where would you take me?

Mike (Steve Irwin: Crocodile Hunter) - Probably some where like Outback Steakhouse or . . . have a look at this beauty. (Slowly tiptoes over to Ridley who hisses at him.) This is the biggest one I've ever seen. Now what I'm gonna have to do is that I'm gonna me arm around his neck, pin him, and then get on a top jaw rope. (Tackles Ridley who tries to buck Mike off. Mike manages to get a top jaw rope on and Ridley goes along with it)

Samus - Wow you're strong! Bachelor number 3. Where would you take me for a romantic honey moon?

MH (Mimicking Drew)- (Goes over to Drew's desk, takes off his glasses and puts them on, and buts Drew out of his chair and buzzes the buzzer 3 times.)

Samus - You're someone who like to be in charge. I like that. (MH squees in happiness)

Bachelor number 1 and 2. Since you both like being around each other, how would you two please me on our first date.

Mike - Uh oh, he's going into a death roll! (Ridley rolls around on the floor trying to crush Mike like a steam roller.) Ok he's stopped now I got to get a blinder over his eyes so he'll calm down. (Mike tackles Ridley one last time and covers Ridley's eyes and stops ands calms down. Everyone cheers for Mike.)

Samus - I'm so picking you. Bachelor number 3 . . . same question.

MH - (Now hungry, latches on to Drew and sucks him dry. After finishing up all the energy it'll need for a few days, buzzes the buzzer twice. MH squees to Samus, obviously asking who they were.)

Samus - Bachelor number1 was a crocodile.

Bachelor number 2 is the Crocodile Hunter.

And you Bachelor number 3 were Drew.

(Everyone applauds)

(Suddenly everything goes black and only Mike is left in standing in darkness hit by a spotlight. Another spotlight appears with a shadow of a man about 6 feet.)

Shadow - It's about time.(His voice sounded like that of a man in his mid 20's)

Mike - Who are you? Where am I?

Shadow - You are still dreaming, and my name is unimportant right now.

Mike - What do you want?

Shadow - You're safety.

Mike - What? Am I in danger or something?

Shadow - The GFeds are coming.

Mike - And why is that Mr. Paul Revere?

Shadow - They know you're secret. You must leave the Osiris as soon as possible.

Mike - How do you know these things. (At this point Mike was oblivious.)

Shadow - Because. I'm you. (He stepped into the light to reveal a man of about 25 in Mike's suit without the helmet. His face was more mature looking than Mike's and his hair was short and spikey. To not get you guys confused, older Mike will now be referred to as Michael.)

Mike - Hmm . . . there are some similarities, but I don't trust you.

Michael - In the 8th grade you snuck you're 3-week-late term paper into the teacher's desk with the others without anybody knowing.

Mike - I never told anyone about that. Then what grade did I get on it?

Michael - A+.

Mike - Crap . . . I guess you are me. I must be going crazy or something, talking to myself.

Michael - I guess you can say that, but you aren't crazy. I am real.

Mike - If you're real then how can you be here. I mean I know at some point I should've gotten back home but you look like you've been here for 10 years.

Michael - Oh don't worry you get back. I just returned.

Mike - For what reason. Wouldn't you have liked it back at home.

Michael - Well it was fun for a while. When I returned I graduated High School at the top of my class.

Mike - Nice!

Michael - I joined the Army where I invented and tested new weapons for the military.

I took the MagSec5 design and made an earlier prototype. Every branch of the military wanted it, and I had gotten very rich.

Mike - Very nice!

Michael - I had also made another more stable portal that I could go through and come back for supplies anytime I wanted, but in complete secrecy. But as my fame increased, so did the suspicion of my experiments. They were too futuristic, using metals that weren't ever heard of on Earth. The FBI and CIA got very suspicious and started accusing me of time travel. I ended up having to destroy all my research and now I'm stuck in this time period.

Mike - But why do you keep referring to time travel when this is a different dimension.

Michael - Correction Mike. This is the same dimension that you and I originated from, but a different time. You see, dimensional and time-space waves are almost identical.

Since time travel has never been achieved everyone thought the portal was a dimensional gate when in reality it was a time gate.

Mike - So the Metroid Prime disc brought me to this time, not this dimension, and I had actually created a time portal instead of a dimensional one.

Michael - Precisely.

Mike But how are you talking to me? Am I also a telepath?

Michael - It is naturally impossible for two of the same people to be living at the same time. When you came to this time period our consciousness was interlinked. That is how I'm talking to you. The figure you see in front of you is merely my physical form interpreted into your dream so I can talk to you.

Mike - So how do I get back to my own time?

Michael - You'll have to figure that out yourself.

Mike - Darn. But how do the GFeds know about my being here?

Michael - Well, technically that's not true. They had no files on you at all and had to take you and Samus into custody. You two do manage to escape before they capture you.

Mike - How?

Michael - You'll find out. You must get to me as soon as possible. Go to Earth. That's where I'll be. I can't give you my exact coordinates now but I will later on.

Mike - Okay.

Michael - Good. (He snapped his fingers and Mike shot open his eyes, now awake and back in Samus's suite.)

---------------

If you're not a Whose Line fan don't worry about it.

Please review. Now review, no update.


	12. Good or Bad?

Alright everyone, and especially you Flame Zero. Here's Chapter 12.

---------------

Chapter 12: Good or Bad?

"General I have some urgent news." A GFed cadet walked up to Jimbo in the command station of the Osiris.

"What is it cadet?" Jimbo asked.

"It's that Mike kid. I was trying to look up some files on him to see if we can send him back home . . . but there seem to be no files on him. No birth certificate, family, planet, or an identification chip. His blood samples don't have any genetic match close enough to any other human to be a relative and I've searched older data bases and still nothing."

"So you're technically telling me you don't have anything on him?"

"Exactly sir. All I know is that he's from this universe, that's it."

"Hmm . . . this is quite a conundrum. Send two troopers to his quarters and bring him to me. I would like him to answer some questions."

"Yes sir!" The cadet saluted and called two troopers to Samus's suite.

---------------

"Samus. . . Samus . . . Samus wake up." Mike shook the bounty hunter out of her deep sleep in the cozy bed. After his dream he was very anxious to get off the space station.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." She was ready to kill him for waking her up.

"There's no time to explain. We have to leave before . . ." Just then there was a hard knock on the door. "Open up" could be heard on the other side. "Aw crap. We're too late!"

"What the hell are you talking about." By this time Samus had walked over to the door and was about to answer it.

"No don't." Mike was pleading her not to answer but his efforts were in vain.

Samus opened the door to see two full clad troopers, armed and ready. "May I help you?" Samus was trying to figure out why they would send two fully armed troopers to her room just to pick up Mike. Whatever it was it must've been serious.

"We are here for Mike. Jimbo wants to ask him some 'questions'." The trooper on the left said.

"Sorry you just missed him. He left early to go up to level 27 to play some arcade games with his friends. I would try up there."

"Thank you Ms. Aran and sorry for bothering you." They left obviously heading to level 27.

Mike's jaw was through the floor and was surprised at what Samus had done. "How come you lied? You had no idea why they were here."

"It kind of made sense why you were freaking out before. I just assumed the worst and told a little white lie."

"Yeah, but that little white lie is going to get us killed if we don't get out of here soon." Mike activated the com link which was still on his ear. "Adam come in."

"Yes Mike what is it?" The ship asked from where it was originally docked.

"Prepare to leave. Samus and I will be there in a few minutes."

"But didn't you want to stay longer?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright alright. Sheesh!"

"Well Mike do you have a plan of escape?" Samus asked.

"Samus you take the regular route to the ship if you're spotted with me they'll take you into custody too."

"Okay, but what about you how are you going to get to the hangar?" Samus had an idea that Mike had already thought of something, and he did.

"I've been examining the ventilation shafts in the station. Luckily one passes right through the hangar where the ship is docked. I'll knock out the cameras and interior sensors so they won't be able to track me. I'll be invisible in the ventilation and I can make my way to the hangar where you'll be in the ship. I'll fall down into the ship and we'll blast away."

"Hey that's not a bad idea Mike, I'm impressed. Did you get that Adam?"

"As a computer I think most humans are imbeciles, but that's genius."

---------------

The two troopers had finally arrived on level 27. They exited the elevator and looked around to only see TJ, Stacy, Jen, Jerald, and Arnold. One of the troopers walked up to the teenagers. "Have you kids seen Mike around we were informed he was up here?"

"Sorry dude. He was supposed to beat level 12 with us today on the simulator but he blew us off. We haven't seen him all day."

"Thank you, and stay out of trouble." The troopers left an entered the elevator. One of the troopers activated his com link. "Jimbo the target is not where Samus had told us. To tell you the truth, I think we got punked."

Jimbo's voice can be heard on the other end. "She must be protecting him. Go and check her suite again. Use force if necessary."

---------------

Samus, now in her suit, easily got to the ship since the guards didn't see Mike with her. "Okay Mike I'm here. Where are you?"

------- (small line means switch in transmissions)

"I here ya Samus. I've made it to the maintenance deck and I've found the main control box. The problem is I can't tell which wires are to what. Can you help me out?"

-------

"Sure turn on your digital camera in you helmet." A few seconds later Samus was looking at what Mike was looking at: An opened metal box with a lot of wires in it. Some big, small, all colored. "Hmm . . . cut those to greens next to each other, the purple on the left, and the second red to the right." Mike did as he was told. "Scanners show that interior cameras and sensors have been disabled."

-------

"Awesome now I just have to get to the ship you still tracking me right?"

-------

"Of course."

-------

"Good because I have no idea where to go."

-------

"Okay. From where you are take the next two lefts and then a right." This went on until Mike reached the hangar where Samus and Adam where.

-------

Mike opened a grate and was looking vertically down into the hangar. There were several troopers guarding and looking for Mike incase if he was trying to escape. The Hangar doors were opened with the airlock force field still up so nothing would be sucked out. "Alright I have to be directly above you so I can drop in and you can catch me. Move over to the right." Samus moved the ship over. To the troopers it looked like she was starting to leave so they didn't bother her. "A little more . . .more . . . more . . . Perfect. Okay get ready to catch me. I'm dropping down." Mike slid out of the ventilation shaft and unfortunately right on top of Samus. "Well that wasn't bad."

"Speak for yourself. You just didn't get crushed by a kid falling from about 50 ft."

"You know what I'm actually stunned that I survived the fall. I could've sworn I'd be dead."

"Well thanks to that suit you have on and my suit that you landed on I'm not surprised." She pushed Mike off her, sat in her pilot chair, and they sped away.

---------------

"Sir I have some more urgent news."

"What is it this time cadet?" Jimbo was completely frustrated today. There was a fugitive

with no information on his station, the internal cameras and sensors malfunctioned, and he missed his 4 o'clock tea.

"Sir I have word that Samus has just recently left the station with her and another life reading on it. It's obvious it's Mike."

"Oh butter biscuits. Good thing we placed a tracker beacon on the ship. No matter where they go we'll no where they're going."

"Sir shall I get your cruiser ready?"

"Let's give them a sporting head start. I love the thrill of the chase. You may go."

"Yes sir!" The cadet left.

"No one escapes General James P. Shaa and gets away with it."

---------------

Ah once again a well written chapter. Well at least my standards.

PLEASE REVIEW! NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note

It seems that I have once again written myself into a writer's block. Even though I have a full draft of the story the next part I forgot to put in. So I'm open for suggestions.

It has occurred to my attention that I have been getting some suggestions of what I should do write next. Although I appreciate suggestions, I would like them to reasonable with the storyline. Things I would not want are examples as followed . . .

1. Anything going on between me and Samus. Unless you're talking about the future me it makes Samus look like a pedophile and I know we don't want that.

2.Only Ridley will be an original villain from the Metroid series, so don't suggest Dark Samus or something else.

3.Anything elsethat tomy common sensefit in the story line.

Trust me when I say it people I have a rough draft of my whole story, maybe even a sequel. Make sure that when you send me an idea private message me at so my reviews aren't all suggestions. That's why they call it a review page.

PEACE OUT YA'LL!


End file.
